


Sirius Black, early and later

by delorita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Talking with friends about cosplaying him, made me remember my walls, done in 2007. I'm just experimenting, since I had to quitt my paid LJ account. Hope this shows okay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sirius Black, early and later

**Author's Note:**

> Talking with friends about cosplaying him, made me remember my walls, done in 2007. I'm just experimenting, since I had to quitt my paid LJ account. Hope this shows okay.

I just found the pic that's on the left side of the wall and it made me GASP! He really looks very aristrocratic in the fifth movie. Doesn't he?

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/0001f3y2/)


End file.
